


One Call

by Wallwalker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Constrained Writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Tifa is having trouble making the call.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 11





	One Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: any, any, the courage to make THAT ONE phone call

Tifa has tried to make that last phone call for so long - holding her phone in her hand, staring at the number that Cait Sith had given her so that she and Barret could talk to Marlene again, knowing that Elmyra would pick up on the first ring and ask her if everything was all right, if Aerith was doing well, if they needed anything, anything at all.

Every single time she tries and fails, closing out the number and putting the phone down, and she finds herself staring straight ahead and watching the clouds go by, wondering if seeing the sky from up there would have somehow made Aerith less afraid of it, given her more perspective. She can't help it - she's so angry at herself, knowing that she needs to talk to Aerith's mother, that she deserves to know what happened to her daughter and that they were going into dangerous territory, that they might not have another chance to break the news to her... but saying it like that, saying that the girl she'd fallen in love with was gone because they couldn't keep up with her... it would've made it real, too real for her to live with.


End file.
